


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, F/F, Futanari, Gross, Sadism, Yeah this is a smut, very very gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She could smell prey, she was absolutely starving and needed to feed this instant. Sadly, what she found wouldn't make a very good meal.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... Brief warning I wrote this to test my limits, actually... I wrote this forever ago, so if they're mistakes, it's younger me's fault.   
> Yes, this is gross. I told you that already. Whatever, enough guilt and shame, to the smut.
> 
> Also, I only proofread spelling and grammatical errors, so there may be inconsistencies or other issues.

Someone was there, she could smell it, pray perhaps? Hopefully, something that would keep her satisfied for the next few days to come. She wasn't keen on being too animalistic like the others, she preferred homes, clothes, and some god damn cooked food, but she was starving at would settle for anything.

Hyejoo normally looked surprisingly human due to her somewhat tame lifestyle and only had a couple of defining character traits that would say otherwise. Firstly fangs, long teeth that dug into her lip, claws, long thin fingernails that were naturally black and were very strong, and finally her eyes, that had no pupil and were plain white. If she so chose she could have wings and horns by now, but she didn't want that exactly.

She peered through the trees to get a better look at what she had been hunting for the past hour or so. But she was disappointed with what she saw, "Just a stupid little girl." she grumbled, that certainly wouldn't sate her appetite, or maybe this girl could sate something else?

She smirked evilly with the idea, knowing that with a bit of her magic the girl would be hers in an instant, if not already. "What's a little girl like you doing so far away from everything?" Hyejoo asked belittlingly. The girl jumped when she heard the voice, "I-I got lost, please help," but she gasped when she got a better look at the demon girl. "Y-you're a monster..." "Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot, but I assure you I'm not interested in hiding under your bed, baby girl, no not at all. Because it would take a lot of restrain to not take you like that."

The girl was taken aback by the sudden seductive tone of the monster. "T-take me? What do you mean? You're not gonna hurt me are you?" "No promises. However, I will help you, I know the way back to the town, and it's quite dangerous to go alone, I'm sure there are plenty of other demons just waiting to get their hands on you." Chaewon breathed a sigh of relief, "But, in return, you'll have to help me, alright?"

"Yes, yes! I'll help you! Thank you so much!" "Don't thank me yet, baby girl, you haven't heard my offer yet." "Would it make me reconsider?" "Just know, if you walk into the woods alone, some other demon is gonna come along and either eat you or store you away, you don't want that do you?" "Store me away?" "Plenty of us have whole rooms dedicated to pretty girls we collected and use for whatever we want, you don't want to be used on a whim to some demon do you?" "N-no." "Well, too bad, because that's exactly what's gonna happen to you, right now." Chaewon's heart sank, "Y-you're not going to steal me are you?"

"No, we're gonna do it right here, and I'm getting a little impatient, sexual pleasure is never at the top of my priorities these days, so I need it, and I need it now." Chaewon was speechless, "Just for a bit, and then I'll take you home, deal?" she came to the conclusion that she can fall victim once, but if she doesn't take the offer it'll be nearly every day.

"I-I never did it before," Hyejoo grinned sinisterly, "You just keep getting better, don't you, baby girl?" "A-and no one ever said anything like this to me." "That's surprising, you're a cute one, I would have thought creeps hit on you a ton. But I'm a total creep, so prepare to hear more." "I don't think you're a creep." Hyejoo laughed, "Do you hear yourself right now?" Chaewon had to start being honest with herself, it's not like she didn't want a demon girl to forcefully fuck her in the woods, that had been quite an extensive fantasy she had had over the years.

And this girl was beyond her wildest dreams, she knew at that moment she'd let Hyejoo do whatever she wanted if it meant she got home, and get the bonus of getting fucked by a hot demon chick. "I said, do you hear yourself right now? God damn, I didn't even use any magic yet and you're already drooling over me, get a grip." "I-I'm sorry." "Oh no, don't be, I'm getting wet thinking about how much you want me." Chaewon felt a tinge of tension go to her abdomen, "I always dreamed about this. I really like monsters actually; humans are so boring." "Hmm, usually girls prefer the male monsters, I don't exactly have three two-foot dicks to shove inside you, you know."

"T-three?" "Yeah, luckily girls have just one so I think you'll be okay." "W-what?" "Men have three dicks, girls have one and a pussy, it's really quite simple. Girls have one so they can impregnate other girls if that's needed. And no, it's not two feet long, that virgin pussy of yours wouldn't stand a chance." Chaewon's eyes were wide at this, slowly coming to an understanding. "But you won't get me pregnant right?" "No, you're a human, this doesn't work like that, we can only have children with other demons to preserve the line. But, I can still fuck you, and there is no risk involved. Part of the human fetish thing that many have." Chaewon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright I'm bored of talking, and god, there is something about you that makes me want to destroy your insides. So let's start shall we?" Hyejoo barely even waited for Chaewon's answer before turning her around and pressing her hard shaft against Chaewon's ass through their clothes. The demon hungrily grinded into her, and Chaewon felt more wetness collect in her panties as she awaited Hyejoo to make another move.

The demon took hold of Chaewon tighter than she did and bent her over slightly. "This a good position to take me, baby girl?" "A-anything is fine." "Hope you aren't attached to these clothes, I won't purposefully tear them, but I don't know my own strength sometimes." Chaewon nodded as Hyejoo carefully slid down the human's jeans and panties in one motion, the human didn't need to be told to kick them out of the way. Chaewon removed her own shirt, followed closely by her bra, now completely exposed to Hyejoo to examine her body.

"Now I know why we like humans so much, every part of you is so small and cute, and your whole body is so beautiful." "T-thank you," Hyejoo turned Chaewon over and reached out a hand to play with her breasts, and squeezing the tiny sharp nipple in between her claws, not pressing hard enough to slice with them. The look on her face read amazement, "So pretty," she whispered.

Chaewon moved her hands to grope the demon's chest through her shirt. "Mm, yes baby girl, touch me like that." She moaned out, in more of the heat of the moment than the sensation itself. Chaewon worked on removing the demon's clothes as well, being amazed by the skin now available to her, she was just about to put her mouth around the monster's nipple but was again forced back around. Hyejoo moved the head over Chaewon's entrance, "You ready baby girl?" Chaewon moaned in response, she meant to say please, but her mouth had other plans.

Despite how aroused she was quite fearful, mostly because she didn't know what to expect, and also because she didn't trust the stranger. She never even got to see the monster's appendage and she had no idea if it would tear her apart or not. Well, she didn't have much time to think about it before she felt it enter her. Chaewon's legs would have collapsed beneath her if Hyejoo didn't hold her up, and she let out a strangled scream. It didn't hurt too badly, only a little pinch from where the hymen broke, and the sensation was better than she could have expected. Hyejoo's size was nearly perfect to keep her full without destroying her.

Hyejoo clutched Chaewon's chest in her hands, palming them roughly. The human then realized that wasn't even close to the deepest the monster could go, it hit the deepest Chaewon could take, and then she pulled out halfway and plunged back in. Repeating the pattern over and over, and for each thrust, Chaewon felt she might melt. "Enjoying yourself, baby girl?"

"Y-yes, it feels really really good!" She yelled through the moans that fell from her lips. After a bit the monster began to speed up, grabbing hold of Chaewon's hips holding them tightly, nearly enough to bruise them. "Fuck baby..." Hyejoo groaned as she felt Chaewon's insides squeeze her. "F-faster, mommy!" Chaewon cried before slapping a hand over her mouth, embarrassed she called Hyejoo that. "Sorry I didn't mean-" She tried to apologize, but was cut off, "Oh fuck baby girl, that was so fucking hot don't stop." Hyejoo breathed out.

"Y-you like that?" "Fuck yes..." Chaewon smiled, before Hyejoo sped up again, sweat started to form on the monster's forehead as she thrust with all she had. "Oh fuck, mommy! You feel so good inside me!" The human cried again, surprising herself with such crude words, but she couldn't help herself. Hyejoo's hands would most definitely create bruises on the hips of the human as she couldn't do anything but squeeze them, slowly digging her claws in slightly. The monster's thighs slapped the back of Chaewon's ass, hitting it so hard that she painted Chaewon's backside red.

The moans from the pair grew louder with each passing second as they both came closer to climax, but Hyejoo found her voice completely drowned by Chaewon, who by this point was seeing stars. And now even Hyejoo struggled to keep her balance, as no demon's insides ever felt this good around her throbbing cock. "Oh fuck Mommy I'm cumming!" Chaewon said as her core tensed and her body trembled, her walls violently contracting and causing Hyejoo to empty her load inside the human.

The demon slowly pulled out admiring how the semen dripped from Chaewon's insides onto the woodland floor. She then turned the human around pulling her into a tight embrace. "We're not done are we?" The human asked slightly disappointed, "If I fuck you any more, you're going to pass out" "Then keep fucking me, do it over and over again, I need you inside me, mommy." Those words made Hyejoo shudder, she could definitely get used to the whole mommy thing, she absolutely adored hearing it from the human. If anything would make her get hard again, it was the dirty things that flew from Chaewon's mouth, she looked so innocent but spoke utter filth, and Hyejoo couldn't get enough of it.

Chaewon's head naturally rested on Hyejoo's chest due to the demon's immense height, but the erect nipple poking her cheek gave her an idea. "Mommy? May I please suck them? They look so pretty, and I want to worship them." "Worship ey?" Hyejoo said with a scoff and a raise of her eyebrow. "Good girl, you know exactly what mommy wants," She said patting Chaewon on the ass.

The human then took the pale delicate skin of the monster in her mouth, using her hand to play with the other breast. "So fucking beautiful," Chaewon said in between kisses. "God, shit, your entire body deserves to be worshipped, such a work of art, perfect dick, perfect tits, perfect pussy, perfect everything, damn." And with that, she felt herself get hard again, and the wetness from her pussy drip down to her knee. Chaewon slowly moved her hands to explore the monster's organs. Placing one hand around the shaft the other going reaching under the demon's testicles and massaging her clit.

Hyejoo was blown away by how on fire her body was now, enjoying her new toy pleasuring her. "You were serious when you said you dreamed about this?" "Yes, yes I was, you have no idea how long I've wanted to please a demon like this, of course, the demons I've dreamed about were always fully transformed when it happened." Hyejoo laughed deeply, "You know what a fully transformed demon could do to you right? One cum shot could kill you if the dick doesn't first. Not to mention, if I transform I could just end up fucking you to death and feasting on your corpse for the next few days, I have little to no control over myself when I transform."

"But the wings, horns, claws, hooves, it's so hot, not to mention I want you to ravage my body, if I die from anything it better be this." "But if you die, who's hole will I fill with cum? I need you, baby girl." "I-I want you to ruin me. Destroy me beyond repair, that's what I want. I have no life to live outside of this, that's why I ran out here anyway. I'm fully committed to my new life with you." Hyejoo let out a sigh, as she removed Chaewon's hands from between her legs and held them in her own. "If you say so," she said. She walked over to where she discarded her pants and pulled out a silver dagger wrapped in a cloth. "Take this, if you need me to go back to normal stab me with it, even the tiniest prick will rob me of my power for about an hour. Until then, prepare yourself."

She handed the dagger to Chaewon who was able to touch the handle, "Before I transform, what is your real name, baby girl? I want to know in case something were to go wrong." "Chaewon, Park Chaewon, what about you mommy?" "Son Hyejoo" "Pretty," Chaewon said under her breath. The monster stepped back, closing her eyes and concentrating, slowly quickening her breathing as she was about to start the transformation.

Chaewon watched in horror while Hyejoo grew weak with the pain of transformation, slowly her feet and legs began to morph into hooves that curved backward and grew thick, dark, hair up them. Bones sprouted from her back slowly taking shape as the skeleton of her wings, quickly being coated in black leathery skin. Then her claws grew sharper, and her hips and breasts appeared thicker and shapelier than they already were. Her skin turned from a bright creamy color to a pale lavender color. The most painful part where the sharp thick horns erupted from her head, rigged and spiraled around like those of a ram. Chaewon couldn't wait to run her hands up and down the hyper-feminine shape, the demon took, but also plant kisses on the thing nearly opposite from that, the growing appendage which took a darker shade of purple and grew long thick veins up and down it.

Little did she know she'd be soon unable to do any of that. As soon as the monster finished recovering from the painful transition, she pushed the human down on the ground. "Fuck I wish I could put my babies inside you." Said the more animalistic side of the demon she knew before. Chaewon just kind of stared in awe, this was the one thing she dreamed of, and it was happening.

The demon turned Chaewon over and lifted her up slightly, so her head was resting on the ground and her knees held her hips up. "But mommy, I want to look at you," Chaewon said, objecting to being in a similar position to last time. But the remark was met with a harsh slap on her sore ass making her yelp, "Shut up and let me fuck you, you're just prey, and you're lucky I didn't just eat you. Be happy you're living, ungrateful bitch." Chaewon clutched the dagger in her hand, not wanting to let it go just in case.

She now felt the head of Hyejoo's dick rub against her opening once more, although this time, it dwarfed the hole. But before she was about to interrupt Hyejoo and tell her she couldn't take it, she felt the push. The creature needed to give itself more pleasure and just rubbing the head wouldn't sate the need. The push didn't open Chaewon up, it couldn't make it in, but it was clear Hyejoo was trying, and they both knew she would succeed.

Hyejoo pushed again, but it just slid upwards in the slick toward Chaewon's asshole. The demon let out a cry of frustration. "Too fucking tight, how the hell am I supposed to fuck you like this?" Chaewon wanted to tell her to keep trying, but she was worried about the damage it would cause her, "I-I want you to ruin me. Destroy me beyond repair, that's what I want." what she said to Hyejoo came back to mind, she wasn't completely serious, she wanted to be living by the end, but she wasn't sure she would.

Well, she got what she asked for, when on the eighth try, it miraculously slipped in, only the head, not even reaching the shaft yet. Something as thick as her calf was inside her, and she couldn't believe it. It took a second for the excruciating pain to set in, but when she finally felt it she screamed so loudly it bounced off the trees. "Hye-Hyejoo pull out! pull out! I'm serious!" She yelled, "Weakling." Hyejoo replied, enjoying the human's vain struggle.

The demon pushed through the ring of muscle that prevented previous entrance, and the unnatural intrusion had Chaewon in tears within seconds. Her fingers had buried themselves in the dirt and she already felt like she would pass out. She sobbed and cried with the pain unlike any she'd experienced in her life. Hyejoo however, threw her head back and gasped as the extraordinary tightness squeezed her member in the most perfect way. She already knew she would release inside the girl many times before she felt fully done, whether that would be the end of Chaewon or not. But she quickly shook those thoughts from her mind, at least having some of her senses remain the same, she knew she didn't want the girl dead, but would settle for close to it.

Chaewon made feeble attempts at escape, to use to dagger to cut Hyejoo to return her to normal, but the monster ceased her, holding her hips, just like before. She spotted the dagger in Chaewon's hand, and removed a hand for Chaewon's hips, bending over and snatching the dagger from the sobbing girl, she threw it off somewhere, hissing in pain when the blessed metal seared her flesh. "NO! I NEED THAT!" Chaewon cried. The monster didn't reply but instead focused on the pleasure she experienced when using the girl's body for her own joy.

It felt so good around her, almost squeezing her too hard. She wanted to comfort the girl a bit, so maybe she would stop screaming and crying. She bent over Chaewon and delicately kissed her shoulders. But Chaewon would yelp every time Hyejoo's tongue made contact with her skin, but little did Hyejoo know, demons ran warmer than humans. And in her case, the inside of her mouth was hot enough to burn, the same with her dick, but luckily for Chaewon, it was just a slight heat. Now there were plenty of burn marks on Chaewon's shoulders.

Chaewon released more natural lubricant to aid with Hyejoo's member, which definitely helped it feel better. But it still hurt badly, and even worse when Hyejoo would burn her with her tongue or nip at her with her fangs. But she could no longer deny how good it felt of course the pain was nearly unbearable, but the pleasure was present, even if it came in small quantities.

Then Hyejoo began thrusting faster and harder, which made the pain much worse. There was no reason to believe she wasn't leaving a trail of blood from her ruined pussy, and there was nothing to suggest that Hyejoo would pull out and not make the cum rip her insides apart with the force of its release and its temperature. She was going to die this way, and that made her sob harder than anything. What would her family think if someone found her body? She would have died due to the destruction of her uterus from the force of the release of semen inside her that would tear apart her organs, therefore leading to bleeding to death internally.

She heard the demon moan through her own cry. "Oh, fuck baby girl I'm cumming." Chaewon didn't even bother begging for her life. But just as she thought she would die she felt the demon pull out, and roll the human over and jerk herself off until she came over Chaewon's face and chest. The sticky liquid coated nearly her entire body, and she could have drowned in it if she tried. As for Hyejoo she just looked down in triumph at the unconscious girl who she ripped apart and came on, completely drenching the human in it. Little did Chaewon know, this was only round one, and she passed out before round two even began.

Despite the fact the human was unconscious, that was the least of Hyejoo's concerns, nothing would stop her from reaching that high again, and she would do so over and over. She kept Chaewon facing her, so she could see the pained but also satisfied look on the human's face, looked so good like that. The demon lifted the girl up in her arms, so she would be in a standing position. Chaewon's eyes flutter open and go wide when she feels Hyejoo's dick inside her. It was insider deeper than ever before, and it was clear the demon just wanted to use Chaewon to cover it entirely.

She lazily clung to Hyejoo's shoulders and she continued bouncing Chaewon up and down, the new position hitting them both differently. The only difference is this time it felt pretty good, both of them were definitely a lot wetter than before, and that aided the extreme pain that she felt before. Hyejoo smirked noticing Chaewon's cries were those of pleasure and not pain, of course, Chaewon's body came second to her, but it was still more enjoyable now that Chaewon enjoyed it too. Hyejoo began to once more suck on the skin of the human, planting broad strokes with her forked tongue. The human cried out feeling the burning sensation on her neck now.

"Ah stop! That hurts!" "Shut your fucking mouth and take it." The monster hissed, beginning to slam herself into the human as hard as she could muster, "P-please, mommy it hurts." Chaewon begged, "Stop being a little bitch, this is what you were made for, tiny little human filth, you were made to have my cock destroy you. Human girls are made for demons to use." She said furrowing her eyebrow as her frosty eyes went bright red, as she spat her acidic saliva in the face of the human. Chaewon cried out, and wiped it from her face it causing equal pain to the arm she wiped it off with.

The monster laughed at the human's struggle, and licked her fangs with her tongue, grabbing a hold of the human's light hair and clawing Chaewon's scalp as she pulled the face up to meet eyes. Seeing the tears falling from them, comfort was a mere memory to Chaewon as all the pain was still there, but regardless her walls began to squeeze the demon. "ah fuck! Mommy, I'm close!"

Those words made the monster slam inside harder, with the force of a freight train, and Chaewon was sure the monster would break through into the womb with how deep, hard, and fast she went. Hyejoo dug her claws once more into the fragile skin of the human, creating long deep cuts up her body.

Then without warning, she felt an immeasurable amount of warmth inside her, that instantly made her lower stomach cramp, but it kept flowing and flowing. And she nearly shrieked when she realized the monster came inside her, the cum kept releasing and swelled her stomach. She was barely able to focus on the orgasm of her own with all the semen destroying her insides. Once her walls clinched for the last time she felt lightheaded. But Hyejoo kept pounding her and would continue to do so.

Chaewon was neither awake nor asleep, she just lulled her head to the side as drool uncontrollably spilled from her mouth, lazily looking in the demon's eyes which had gone black now. The demon wore a sinister grin on her face as she looked at the ruin that was Park Chaewon but now was reduced to nothing but a toy to satisfy her needs. One of the lilac-colored hands moved from Chaewon's waist to cup her cheek, earning little reaction from the human. The monster knew her pet was alive, because of the moans she hummed through her lips.

"Disgusting mess." Hyejoo mumbled, "Look what I've done to you." "I-it still hurts." The human said, almost inaudibly but Hyejoo heard her, "Well of course it's gonna hurt, idiot, do you think I care how you feel?" Chaewon's eyes fell, the monster balanced her on her dick, slowly making her bounce harder, marveling at the way Chaewon's breasts bounced with every thrust.

As Chaewon's body bobbed up and down in the arms of the monster, she started to feel the first signs of cumming. And upon hearing the groans of the human, Hyejoo sped up, grabbing Chaewon's hips used the leverage to fuck her harder than before, she walked backward, slamming Chaewon's back in a tree and using her now free hands to pin the shoulders of the human to the rough bark. Chaewon couldn't even come close to feeling the pain of the bark when her cunt ached furiously, and her body was on fire. She could now only feel every ounce of pleasure she received, "Look alive bitch, I'm gonna cum again." Hyejoo snapped, bringing Chaewon back to her senses, as she took the relentless pounding.

The conjoined orgasm began as they both let out a chorus of moans, again, Hyejoo being washed out by Chaewon. But once the clear liquid spewed from the pussy of the human, Hyejoo pulled out and once again came over Chaewon. Soaking her hair, face, chest, and thighs with her thick seed. She slowly let go of Chaewon and let her slide down the tree trunk, as Hyejoo's semen flooded from her insides, and the swelling and cramping in her stomach went away. Chaewon had her wish granted, she was completely ruined, destroyed beyond repair, her head throbbed and her body ached profusely and she had no more energy to hold her head up and watch as Hyejoo stumbled back slowly returning to her normal self.

She heard the panic set in as Hyejoo vigorously shook the human's shoulders, "Chaewon, talk to me, are you okay?" The monster said as Chaewon whined in response to the rough treatment. "Oh god, I was scared I killed you!" Hyejoo yelped, wrapping her arms around the human. Hyejoo inspected Chaewon, seeing the blood and cum still oozing from her pussy, the numerous scratches coating her body, burn marks, dirt covering the majority of her front. "S-so much, cum... Wh-what?" Chaewon whimpered, "I'm so sorry baby girl, I'll never do it again! I really hurt you didn't I?" The monster cried, wiping a tear from her face. "D-don't cry mommy, I'll be okay." Chaewon tried to crack a smile, but couldn't hold it for long. "A-are you fatally injured?" Hyejoo asked trying not to cry more, "No I'm okay, just hurts, that's all." "I can't just take you back to your home when you're like this though." "Take me to your home, mommy, I want to go with you." "I can't feed a human, I can't even feed myself, I don't know how to treat your injuries, I don't know what to do."

"No, I'm fine I want to go with you, and live with you, forever. I can adjust to your lifestyle, just please don't make me go home." "But you're hurt!" Hyejoo exclaimed. "please don't worry about me, mommy, I promise I'm okay. But I don't think you understand, I can't go home, I don't want to. P-please just take care of me instead, I'll be your little pet just like you planned, I'll be happier that way." Hyejoo pouted, "Okay baby girl, I guess we're going home." the demon grabbed Chaewon and lifted her up fireman style.

Hyejoo slowly shot her wings from her back, and took flight, fluttering the leathery skin between the bones to keep her afloat, leaving their clothes and belongings behind. She held Chaewon's head close to her, protecting the girl from the winds. "Guardian Angels are a hoax" Chaewon mumbled, "Yeah?" "Because I think we're bonded, I don't need some Angel to watch over me when a sexy demon can take care of me, not to mention I feel so safe in your arms." The monster laughed, "You're so fucking delirious right now," She said as she landed on the ground near a tunnel which she slowly floated down until they reached her home. Then she retracted her wings.

She took Chaewon straight to her bathroom, laying her down in the bathtub and rinsing the dried sperm and blood from her body. Letting Chaewon sleep while she bathed, keeping a close watch over her, getting carried away, and washing the entirety of her body. Once she was done washing the human she wrapped her in a towel and laid her down in the bed, and then put clothes on herself, with a swipe of her arm all the candles in the house went off and it was pitch black now, and she walked over to the bed and laid next to Chaewon. She then embraced her human pet, as she lovingly hummed a song into her ear.


End file.
